


Auto-Aim

by littlelionbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But so is Dean, Cas is a gigantic dork, Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, One Shot, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionbabe/pseuds/littlelionbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always had a crush on his lab partner. But he hasn't always known how to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auto-Aim

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so please be gentle! 
> 
> Inspired by desuchieru's amazing art. Go check her out on tumblr; she is incredible! 
> 
> The art that inspired this fic: desuchieru.tumblr.com/post/77076406854/dont-steal-my-line-you-ass-o49-video-gaming
> 
> My tumblr: amy--not--pond

Growing up in the Novak family was never easy, which is why Cas found it so simple to immerse himself in video games. As the youngest of five brothers, he often felt a little ignored. His brothers were nice enough, but they all were incredibly successful and so he felt shunted to the side more often than not. Video games were an escape. In a video game, he could be anyone. However, when asked what his favorite video game was, Cas would respond with a blank stare. He loved too many games for him to narrow it down to just one. That being said, he was particularly fond of RPGs. He thrived on Final Fantasy but sometimes a nice game of Call of Duty (or Goldeneye if he was feeling particularly nostalgic) really helped him get rid of stress and pent-up frustration.

Frustration that was definitely not alleviated any way by being paired with Dean Winchester in Chemistry. His lab partner was one of the most infuriating people to walk the planet. Dean managed to get under his skin by simply existing. The worst part was that Dean hadn’t done anything wrong, per se. He was just popular, and funny, and smart, and attractive as hell. Okay, yeah, so maybe Cas had a bit of a crush. That didn’t mean Dean didn’t get on every last one if his nerves, what with his stupidly green eyes and his irritatingly soothing voice and abundance of freck- but he was getting ahead of himself again. If Cas was completely honest, the reason Dean bugged him so much was because he was outgoing and friendly; most of the school liked him. Dean was Cas’s polar opposite, and yet Cas still managed to fall for him.

Working in close proximity to the guy you have a massive crush on was not exactly ideal for Cas. Cas preferred a hands-off approach to having a crush. Maybe, he reasoned, if he don’t have to interact with Dean, then he would be able to get over him. So smelling his pure, clean scent and listening to his soft voice every day for fifty minutes was absolute torture. He just wished he could come up with something interesting to say to Dean, something that wasn’t chemistry related.

His opportunity came sooner than he would have anticipated. No sooner had Dean sidled into the Chem lab than he was surrounded by his flock of friends. This wasn’t particularly unusual in and of itself, but what was out of the ordinary was Dean’s dismissal of his posse. He waved them off and gave a small smile as he sat down next to Cas.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean drawled sleepily, “I don’t know how useful I’ll be today. I was up all night playing Final Fantasy with my little brother. Right now, all I want to do is sleep.” He put his head down on the lab table with a yawn.

Cas, on the other hand, perked up. Video games were one subject that he could talk about extensively.

“Which one?” Cas asked, his voice almost a whisper.

“Mmm? Cas, did you say somethin’?” Dean lifted his head from the table slowly, the exhaustion evident in his eyes. Cas cleared his throat before speaking again.

“Which Final Fantasy were you playing?” Cas asked again, this time raising his voice slightly.

“Oh. 13. Sammy’s in love with Lightning.” Dean put his head back down. Cas deliberated for a moment before he finally spoke up again.

“I prefer 12.” The words left his mouth in a rush, almost as if he knew he wouldn’t have the courage to say them otherwise.

That got Dean’s attention.

“Dude, me too! But it was Sammy’s turn to pick, so I had to go along with it. To be completely honest, I was more in a Bioshock mood, but he seemed so happy to be playing Final Fantasy that I couldn’t even find it in me to complain.”

Chemistry passed quicker than normal. Dean and Cas found themselves engrossed in a conversation about different games as they completed their experiment, which, fortunately for them, was a relatively easy one. Cas found that after a few minutes of talking to Dean, his shyness seemed to practically fade away. He found it easy to talk to Dean, since Dean actually seemed interested in what he had to say.

For once, he found himself dreading the bell. He was finally having an actual conversation with Dean and he didn’t know if it would actually happen again. When the bell did ring, Cas was surprised to find Dean walking beside him to his locker, continuing the conversation as if there had been no interruption at all.

——

Dean fit so perfectly into Cas’s life that it was like he had been there all along. Their conversations were so natural that it made Cas wonder why he had been so nervous to talk to Dean in the first place. He certainly was forced to reevaluate his initial thought that Dean was frustrating in any way, because he honestly was anything but. Dean made him laugh in ways that not even Gabriel’s stupid pranks could and he honestly listened to Cas, interested in every word he had to say. It was no surprise to Cas that he found himself falling for Dean Winchester.

What started out as a simple friendship during Chem labs became so much more during daily study sessions that almost always ended with the boys discussing something other than Chemistry. Before long, they dropped all pretenses and simply just started hanging out. After a few minutes of squabbling over what game to play, the two would spend hours kicking animated ass and just generally enjoying each other’s presence.

——

“C’mon, Cas, we played Uncharted last time!” Dean whined.

Cas laughed. “Yeah, but you’ve got a massive crush on Drake, so you’re not really too upset are you?”

“Ehhh, guess I can’t complain too much.”

——

“Dude, I think there’s something wrong with my auto-aim” Dean joked, resting his chin on top of Cas’s head.

Cas looked up and smiled. “Let me guess… You can’t take your eyes off of me.”

"...Don’t steal my line, you ass.”

——

It was a little more than half an hour later when Dean actually decided to approach the topic again. He paused the game suddenly, making Cas look up from where he was sitting on the floor.

“Hey, Cas. What if I told you Drake wasn’t really my type?”

Cas gave him a look of total befuddlement. Dean took a deep breath and continued slowly, as if he was trying to avoid breaking the silence that hung between them.

“I mean, what if I told you that, yeah, sure, I had a thing for dark hair, but it really doesn’t matter unless it’s perpetually messy. And he’s got to have blue eyes. And to be honest, I don’t think I’d be interested in a treasure hunter. I’m more interested in someone who I enjoy spending time with, a person who laughs at my stupid jokes. What would you say?”

He fell silent, not wanting to think about Cas’s possible reaction to his confession.

——

Cas was stunned. There was no way he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. Dean couldn’t have possibly just said that. Nope. No way. By saying that, he was implying that he liked Cas in the same way Cas liked him. Which was impossible. Right? Still, the thought that Dean could even possibly like him brought a small smile to his face.

——

Dean said a quick prayer to whatever gods were listening. He hoped beyond hope that when he looked down at Cas, he wouldn’t see his blue eyes filled with disgust. When he finally mustered up the courage to look at Cas, though, he barely even noticed his eyes. He was too focused on the shy smile that graced his face. A similar smile blossomed upon his face as he slowly moved off the couch and knelt down so that he was at eye level with Cas.

“Cas, you do realiz-”

Dean was cut off by a soft pair of lips meeting his abruptly. It definitely wasn’t the most skilled kiss Dean had ever had, but in that moment, it honestly didn’t matter.


End file.
